Many types of aircraft use standby instruments visible to the flight crew for situations that result when the main instrumentation fails or is disabled. This traditionally requires that the standby instrument(s) consist of a distinct system of electronics, sensors, and displays. In some cases two systems are required to allow viewing by multiple crew members or to show different data. These standby systems are much simpler than the main instrumentation as they provide only a minimal amount of data, yet they add significant cost and complexity to the aircraft. A solution is needed to obtain the same or better standby instrument functionality without the need to add complete systems comprised of dedicated equipment.